


Disclaimer: Mythical Journey Insurance Does Not Cover Trolls, Orcs, or Dragons

by littlegrayraincloud



Series: Writing Challenges [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Journey planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegrayraincloud/pseuds/littlegrayraincloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a real pain to plan a journey when you need to worry about things such as insurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disclaimer: Mythical Journey Insurance Does Not Cover Trolls, Orcs, or Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 30 Day Writing Challenge. Day Four-Write a story/excerpt to include the line, “Sorry, we can’t insure you for a journey like that.”
> 
> This sort of took on a direction of its own, so......yeah.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

"Sorry, we can't insure you for a journey like that," a bored-sounding voice said over the speakerphone.

"What do you mean? Your advert on the television specifically stated that you insure parties who wish to go on a journey to find any kind of mythical creatures," Merlin argued to the unseen agent. He might have given the man a rude gesture as well, but he was currently elbow deep in dish water. _I really should have waited to do the dishes until after I made this call,_ he thought to himself.

"I am sorry, sir, but at the end of the advertisement, there was a fine print message stating that each insurance claim would be approved on a case-by-case basis, and approval was not guaranteed for journeys involving trolls, orcs, or dragons unless an experienced troll- orc- or dragon-hunter was a member of the party."

"So what am I supposed to do, tell my mates that we cannot go on the dragon-seeking journey we have planned for MONTHS all because of some fine print? You realize that fine print on a commercial is useless if a person is blind?" Merlin argued.

"Are you blind, sir?"

"Well, no...THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Merlin was getting tired of trying to reason with this agent.

"Merlin, is everything okay?" Gwaine asked as he walked into the kitchen, cautiously. He knew how Merlin's magic could start to react to his emotions if the young man wasn't careful. Last time Merlin was angry, he accidentally set fire to the linens in the closet, all because SOMEONE thought it would be funny to swap the sugar and the salt in the containers, and it ruined the cake Merlin had made for his mother. Gwaine maintained it was not his prank, but he did make it up to Hunith by bringing her cupcakes the next day.

"This......OGRE.....says that the company won't insure our journey to go find the Great Dragon," Merlin spat out.

"I am not an Ogre sir."

"I'M GONNA KIL--" At this point, Gwaine took it upon himself to end the call with the Mythical Journey Insurance company and wrestle Merlin out of the kitchen before he (or his magic) could do any damage to what was left of their dish set.

He sat there fuming young man down on the couch and let him settle before trying to talk to him again.

"Merlin, you know we don't actually need insurance to go on the journey. People have been going on journeys for thousands of years without some sort of insurance set up," Gwaine tried to reason.

"I know. It's just....I worry what will happen to Mum if something happens to me while we are gone," Merlin said with a sigh.

"Nothing is going to happen on the journey. You are a Dragonlord, so it's not like we need to worry about the dragon killing us when we find it. Your magic and our knight-skills have always kept us safe when we went on journeys before," Gwaine pointed out.

"So far," Merlin mumbled. 

Gwaine thought for a few minutes. "Merlin, do you want to go on this journey?"

"Yes."

"And you trust that Arthur, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot, Leon, and I are skilled fighters, and will protect you?"

"Yes."

"Then don't worry about it. Besides, Hunith is like a mum to all of us. If you fall off a cliff, we will make sure she is taken care of," Gwaine joked.

"Why would I fall off a cliff?!" Merlin squeaked.

"Because that is the only thing your magic and our might cannot protect you from: general clumsiness."

With that, Gwaine clapped Merlin on the shoulder, and walked back into the kitchen to get the snack he had originally been seeking. 

He didn't look back at Merlin as he walked back to his room, so he missed the mischievous grin that was on the young man's face as his eyes flashed gold, and Gwaine's snack of cold pizza turned into a pizza puddle.

The grin only grew wider as he heard Gwaine swearing from his room. With that, Merlin stood up, and went back to the kitchen to finish the dishes while he thought about the most amusing way to deal with the next agent who denied his request.

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge is from this tumblr post: http://30daychallengearchive.tumblr.com/post/832610035/writing-prompt-30-day-challenge.
> 
> I'll be posting all of my non-fandom related works on my tumblr, also. If you want to check them out, come find me! I lurk under the same name as I do here :)


End file.
